


人类与吸血鬼

by Randerion



Category: Code Vein (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:55:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23172052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randerion/pseuds/Randerion
Summary: 故事采用第二人称来叙述，讲的是作为人类的你被路易一行人救了下来的故事，有原主角，不分性别，可自行带入，当然，也结合最近的遭遇写了一些事情，希望能给读者带来感触。
Relationships: You & Protagonist (Code Vein)
Kudos: 1





	人类与吸血鬼

**Author's Note:**

> 文笔不好请见谅，有错字的话我会改正。
> 
> 8000字，阅读大概需要13分钟。

===  
正文

废弃都市街区

炎炎烈日之下，这里四处都吹拂着碎沙，染得天空什么也看不清，  
你走了好久，不知道经历了多少次危险的情况，才走到此地，你没有计划，身上的粮食也不多了，皮肤上的细微的伤口早已结痂，但若不包扎一下，很容易就感染，  
你抬头看了看太阳，你已经虚弱的不行了，但是没有办法，自己停下，就意味着会被别人追踪，所以，你还是要继续前进。

你没有伙伴，没有梦想，当你对世界具有认知的时候，地上已经布满了巨大的荆棘，而你的身边的人类不愿意放弃你，一直培育你至今，那时，你的目标就是，活下去，  
你帮助大人采集食物，捡一些零件，当大人们劳累的时候，你会站在夜晚的岗哨之上，看着遥远的星空，幻想着属于自己的故事，  
你常常能听到大人们说着过去，你很好奇，那些破旧的汽车跑起来是什么样子，但你没有见到过，  
你拿着他们给你的蜡笔，画下了许多有趣的东西，尽管你没有见过森林，但是你相信你画的就是传说中的乐土，  
你还会唱歌，还会弹钢琴，你会的东西很多，大人都说你是天才，是上帝的恩典，  
你用你的纯真和笑容浇灌了聚集地人们枯竭的心灵，你一直都是大人们的掌上明珠。

你听说过吸血鬼，也听说过女王，你知道很多关于他们的事迹，但你从来没有见到过活的吸血鬼，更没有见过堕鬼，  
大人们说，新鲜年轻人的血液，是吸血鬼们最喜欢的食物，你不知道这是事实还是恐吓，所以你一直都在避免与吸血鬼接触，  
这么多年以来，你身边的人越来越少，而物资越来越缺乏，你们很难继续生存下去了，  
你仍然忍受着身边复杂的窘境，带着“只要活下去”的信念，做了一名乐观主义者，但是，你从来没有想过会发生噩梦般的事实：

大概是四日前的深夜，你原来的聚集地被一群堕鬼袭击了，即使自己漂泊多年，依旧无法抵挡这最终的结局，  
从小无父无母的你在慌乱中醒来，一向有警觉的你穿带整齐，即便是睡觉也是如此，这么多年来你漂泊无数地点，只为了寻求个安稳，但命运造化弄人，今夜注定是混乱的，  
堕鬼的速度如此之快，杀掉了大多数的人类，他们啃食着人类的尸体，用尖锐的獠牙刺穿了人类的脖颈，贪婪地吮吸着血液，  
你被这一幕又一幕恶心坏了，你呆呆地站在聚集地的角落，看着这一切，

“跑！快跑！”  
人类的声音让你顿悟了现实发生的事情，你想都没想，拿起身边的包就跑了出去，  
堕鬼似乎也看到了你的动作，便疯狂地追着，发出各种令人作恶的声音，  
但是，他们追不上你，因为你身后有着一群人类，再用自己最后的力气为你开辟新的道路，

“喂！你一定要带着我们的那一份……活下去啊！”

早已满脸泪痕的你不敢回头，只是一个劲的跑，  
那一天，你成功了，但你身边的那群人类，也许都死了吧……

所以经历了四天漫无目的逃亡，你来到了这里，  
你带着从地上捡起的破旧面罩，好在周围没有瘴气，你也并没有遭遇太多的危险，  
这几日的寂静，让你想了很多，不过，当务之急，是应该补充水分，  
你找了又找，终于在地上找到了一个水洼，  
这是你这四日里见到唯一清澈的水源，好在你平时学过野外求生的知识，当你发现你能够喝这些水时，你迅速摘下了面罩，开始痛饮起来，  
你看着水中自己成熟又略带稚嫩的脸，脏兮兮的，还有着泪痕，又陷入了长期的呆滞，  
你会想起聚集地那温暖的床，干净的衣服和那群永远保持善意的人类，不禁又抽泣了起来，  
“太难了，为什么，为什么会这样？”。

“嘎呀呀呀！”  
也许是因为你的声音，身边突然传来了堕鬼的气息，  
你作为人类，没有任何反抗能力，只能在原地屏住气息，来感受对方在哪个位置，  
但是你也感觉不到，因为你，只是个普通的孩子，  
你能了解到的是，那只堕鬼越来越近，这让你怕得不行，但你却又毫无对策，  
突然，那只堕鬼跳到了你的面前，挥舞着手中的武器，  
这只堕鬼比之前的速度更快，而且更强大，他丑陋干瘪的身体让你陷入恐惧，  
你想大叫，但是你已经叫不出来了，因为即便你怎么逃跑，你也不可能跑过眼前这只  
“也许……一切都应该结束了……”

“小心！”  
突然不知从哪里，一个声音传了过来，对方的利刃，将堕鬼打到了一边的地板上，  
你坐在地上呆呆地看着一切，因为速度实在是太快了，你不知道发生了什么，你只知道有什么东西帮助了你，  
而帮助你的，绝不是人类，  
“吸血鬼虽然大多数都是坏人，但是他们很强的。”  
你想起之前人类告诉过你的事迹，你想了又想，觉得那应该是吸血鬼吧？  
堕鬼毫不示弱，站起来向攻击的方向反击，没想到对方还要更快，还没等堕鬼出招，对方就贯通了堕鬼的胸口，  
而这，也是你第二段人生的开始。

“没事吧？”  
温柔的声音传了过来，你擦了擦眼中的泪水，看着对方的身影，  
对方戴着面罩，眼睛还透露着猩红的亮光，手中的剑沾着堕鬼的腐朽的血液，  
你还是被这一幕吓到了，你向后爬了两下，没想到却被对方一把抓住了肩膀，  
“不要害怕，我不会伤害你。”  
和人类一样温暖的鼻息打到了你的脖颈，你扭过头来，发现对方正盯着你，眼睛笑眯眯地，丝毫没有任何恶意，  
“嗯……”你轻声回答道，看着对方的鲜红的瞳孔逐渐变暗，露出原本的颜色，你发现，对方和人类别无两样，

“唔……不好意思，是我的眼睛吓到了你吧？”  
你点点头，眼前的吸血鬼扶起了你，他半蹲着，抚摸了一下你手臂上的伤口，  
“也许……是因为你是人类的原因吧……”  
你听说过，吸血鬼闻到人类的血液就会变得发狂，你看了看自己的伤口，不知何时突然流出了新鲜的血液，  
“我……请不要吃我！！！”  
你突然求饶，希望对方能够给自己一条活路，  
只见对方一把抱住了你，对方用手捂住了你的伤口，  
你的身体被对方抱在怀里，耳边传来了温暖的心跳声，  
“傻孩子……不要多想，我会救你的。”  
“呜呜……”  
你似乎听到这句话之后，放下了自己的戒备，虽然对方的声音有些冰冷，但自己还是感受到了温暖。

“你原来在这里啊，刚才遇到了堕鬼吗？”另一位纤细的男性吸血鬼走了过来，对方手中拿着一把红色的剑，慢条斯理地问着你的救命恩人，  
“路易，我找到了一个人类……孩子？”  
“嗯……为什么你会出现在这里？……呜！这个血腥味……”  
被称之为路易的吸血鬼眼睛也突然变红，对方快速地扭过了头，似乎不想让你看到，  
“果然……这个血液的确有些……”对方平静下来之后，便看了看自己同伴怀中的你，  
“路易我们该怎么办？”你的救命恩人问了问眼前的男性吸血鬼，然后又摸了摸你的脸，

“……伤的好严重，不管怎么样，先带回去吧。”  
“好吧，那……小东西，我们回家吧？”  
“唔……没想到你对孩子还是挺有爱心的，我可眼红了哦？”  
一旁的路易似乎略带嘲笑口吻地说着你的救命恩人，然后又用手指捏了捏你的脸，  
你没有做过多的反应，只是睁大眼睛看着这两位吸血鬼，慢慢地带着你离开了这个地方，好在一路上没有什么意外，你们也很顺利地回到了据点。

===  
据点

救命恩人和路易的据点在一间大教堂里，虽然教堂已经破旧不堪，但相比外面，这里已经很干净了，  
教堂里传来淡淡地香气，地板也被擦得干净，虽然玻璃有些破损，但这里和你过去的聚集地似乎更加温馨，  
你知道在这里的都是吸血鬼，但是你能感觉到非常的暖心，富有人的气息，

“唔！路易！还有我们的小明星~你们回来了啊？”  
另外一位高大的男子走了过来，面带笑容，手中还拿着一颗饭团，  
你看着那自己好久都没有吃到的东西，开始咽起了口水，而这也让对方注意到了你，  
“哈啊？这又是哪里来的孩子？”  
“我们探险时候找到的，这孩子是个人类。”路易回答着，而你的救命恩人还抱着你，他看了看你的反应，小声告诉你，眼前的人可是非常厉害的，叫八云，做饭也是很厉害。  
你看了看八云的身材和样貌，将信将疑，不过你还是想要去尝一尝对方手中的饭团，  
“路易你可真是……应该把孩子送到人类的地方啊，领过来算什么……”  
“这个孩子伤口很严重，需要包扎，否则的话，人类那边也不会去收一个累赘，他们已经很难了。”  
“……你说得对……”

“怎么了？我刚开门就听到你在这里叫！”  
“哎……是村雨……不好意思！我们发现了比较有意思的东西，要不要来看看？”  
八云面对你们时叹着气说了前半句，然后快速地摆出了一个笑脸，冲着被称之为村雨的女吸血鬼说了后半句话，  
“什么东西能让你也说有意……唔，是个孩子？好可爱！”  
村雨毫不犹豫地过来了，从你救命恩人的怀中想要抱走你，但是你不想，  
你紧紧地抓着救命恩人的衣服，再次把头扭到了他的怀里，

“你吓到他了吧，真是的……”八云摇了摇头，把村雨拉了过来，二人则开始嚼起了舌头，互相吵闹着，  
“好了，你们不要吵了，孩子，跟我来吧。”一旁长发的女子看着你，说道：“我叫米娅。”  
“你……好，米娅姐姐……”  
“嗯，乖孩子，先从他身上下来吧？他的衣服都脏了。”  
你看了看，的确，自己救命恩人浑身都是自己带来的脏污，

“好……好的。”  
“不行，我需要处理一下伤口。”路易拍了拍你救命恩人的肩膀，示意让他带着你去卧室，  
“什么……受伤了吗？太可恶了，一定又是外面那群堕鬼干的吧？”村雨从八云那边转到了这边，你能看得到八云那崩溃的表情。

“村雨……我们还是先不要管了，这边让路易们解决吧。”  
“说得对村雨，小孩儿好像已经饿了，我去准备些食物，你也过来干活。”  
“好吧……那~你要好好治疗哦~”村雨心疼地看着你，然后就和八云米娅一起离开了……  
“走吧，我们也该去了。”  
你的救命恩人对路易点了点头，然后把你抱到了他们的卧室。

===  
救命恩人的房间

这里十分干净，也十分简洁，家具虽然有些古老，但完全没有任何伤痕，  
洁白的床单和柔软的床垫让你感觉十分舒服，你的救命恩人把你抱到浴缸让你洗净身体之后，就带你抱到了这里，然后不知道他又跑到了哪里，  
你的身体裹着的，也应该是他的浴巾吧？  
“好温暖的味道……”你抚摸着这一切，把那条浴巾紧紧地抱着，  
这也许是最能让你感受到父母气息的方式吧？  
这么多年来，即便自己讨人喜欢，也避免不了人类的视利心，  
毕竟你是个累赘，再和你亲近的人也不可能用自己的全部来爱护你，  
因为他们有家人，你没有，他们的家人比什么都重要，  
就连最后真正在乎你的人，也为你拦下了那批堕鬼，  
一想到这里，你的心就非常痛苦，让你难以自拔前几日发生的一切。

“不要想太多。”  
“路……路易？”  
“我来给你包扎伤口，有什么想说的可以告诉我。”

“那……”  
“你说抱着你的吸血鬼吗？他其实忍了很久了……”  
你不解，为什么要忍你？  
“因为人类的血液会刺激吸血鬼，他的感官又很敏锐，所以他可是忍了一路啊……”  
“也许是因为他怕我不会收留你，所以他才会自己抱着你。”  
“对……对不起……”  
“所以他要冷静一下，没关系，你一会儿就看得到他了。”

“嗯……”  
“稍微有点痛，你不要介意。”  
你点了点头，路易娴熟地处理着你的伤口，但是伤口如此之深，依然流了不的血，  
你因为疼痛抖动着身体，小声地关心着路易  
“路易……你还好吗？”  
“我没事。”  
路易娴熟地用着药物处理着你的伤口，他的脸上带着口罩，表情专注，像一名慈祥的医生，  
“我有喝一些抑制剂，所以不太会有反应。”  
你放下了心，毕竟自己带来了不少麻烦，所以不希望这群善良的吸血鬼也因你而痛苦，  
没过多久，路易就处理好了你的伤口，他将床边的盆盖住，因为里面有你的血液，也许是因为他不希望让更多吸血鬼看到这个，  
“好了，我给你用的药过不了几日你就会痊愈，而且也不会留下疤痕。”  
疤痕？自己即便再光滑，内心也早已破烂不堪，你已经不在意的这些事情，没想到路易却如此伤心。

“所以你先休息一下吧，等你起来我喂你吃点东西。”  
“嗯……”

路易离开前，为你盖好了被子，还轻轻地整理了你的头发，  
似乎是怕你出现意外，他还抚摸着你的手，希望你能管快速入睡，  
眼前的男吸血鬼慈祥又体贴，你渐渐地有了困意，很快进入了梦乡……

在梦里，你似乎又想起了自己的过去，  
那哭喊声，那堕鬼的样子，还有那句话：  
“喂！你一定要带着我们的那一份……活下去啊！”  
你挣扎着看着梦中的一切又一切，各种喜怒哀乐，都夹杂在一起，无时不刻冲击着你的灵魂，  
你痛苦至极，还在思考着自己的未来，即便是梦，你也没有闲下来放弃求生，  
但无论你怎么想，怎么逃跑，你都无法避免这个世界的恶意，  
你无助地站在原地，你知道自己不能停下，但你也知道，你无法前进了，  
这时，梦中的你崩溃了，你用尽全力地大喊着，释放着自己的情绪……

“别怕！”  
突然你被一把拉了起来，你的身体被紧紧地抱着，  
你能感觉得到你的身体紧贴着对方的皮肤，也能感受的到你眼中的泪水和自己无法控制的颤抖，  
你稍微冷静了一下，抬起头，发现是你的救命恩人，  
他穿着浴衣，焦急而心疼地看着你，问你发生了什么。

“我……我做了个噩梦……”

“没关系……我在这里，你不会受到伤害的。”  
你的救命恩人轻轻地拍着你的背，试图让你稳定下来，  
你大口喘着气，但无论自己如何去平息，自己都没有办法忘掉那一切，  
尤其是梦境的真实感，让你更不能摆脱这个噩梦，

“有什么话可以讲出来。”  
你的救命恩人看着你，轻声地安慰你，  
你便把自己的过去讲了出来，似乎因为让对方感同身受，对方的表情一度也不怎么好看，  
“……真的好可怜……”  
救命恩人叹息着，他问了几个细节上的问题，你也如数回答，以及你抛弃那群大人的心结，也吐了出来，  
“没关系……活下来就好。”  
“你要坚强。”  
你听着对方慢条斯理没有什么语调的话，并没有摆出什么反应，  
似乎是因为你的心早就已经累了吧，因为这些遭遇，冰冷的像石头一般，  
“我……不太会说话，你想听听我的见解吗？”  
你点点头，看着对方的眼睛，然后仔细聆听着，

“吸血鬼大多都没有记忆，我也一样，我不知道……我生前有过什么。”  
“我只知道，在这个世界上，我还是有同伴的。”  
“每次看到他们，我心里都觉得，身边有一群这样的人，可以让自己感受到作为人的乐趣。”  
“大家一起吃饭、一起生活、一起玩游戏、一起聊天，这样的生活十分美好……而我们也应该去享受这份美好。”  
“作为人类的你，有着更多的希望，所以，请你坚持下去。”  
“我发誓，我会照顾你，保护你，直到我这次生命的结束……”  
“请把我们当作你的家人吧。”

你看着你救命恩人严肃的脸，点了点头，  
太好了……  
终于……能有一个家了……

===  
晚上 据点

你的救命恩人早早地出去了，因为最后他才发现，你没有穿衣服，  
他尴尬而焦急地翻了翻自己的衣柜，发现什么也没有，然后便跑到了外面，买了一套适合你的……  
你没有想到这里还有商店，不过你救命恩人拿着衣服进来的时候，你正赤裸着站在地板上，  
这让他又一次陷入了尴尬，他丢下衣服，便跑了出去，  
其实他也只穿了浴袍啊？

当他嘱咐你要穿好衣服出来吃饭的时候，你问他衣服去哪了，  
他的回答让你有些内疚，  
“被……可可……拿去烧掉了，因为上面占了太多的血，会被堕鬼闻到的。”  
“所以……我目前没有衣服了……”  
你想表示抱歉，但是这毕竟在别人家，你只能饱含歉意，老老实实地听话。

来到大厅才发现，一个补给箱上面放着许多食物，  
烤蛋糕、关东煮、饭团、红茶以及糖果，这是之前在人类聚集地都很难吃到的东西，  
蜡烛摆在角落里，散发着微弱的光芒，但这股足够了，因为你能够看得到每一位吸血鬼的脸，  
他们有的人看起来很冷酷，但很正义，有的人看起来很可怕，但很温柔，  
你的救命恩人在一旁傻乎乎地站着，被同伴们开着玩笑，说“身材真好”之类的话语，  
八云偷偷搂着路易，轻轻地拉扯着他的脸，也希望让路易能够笑一笑，而路易则是一脸正经地拨开了八云的手，  
村雨似乎在纠结今天吃哪块蛋糕，而身边的米娅则把自己的让了出去，  
另外一旁穿着西服的银发吸血鬼虽然不太好意思，但还是从红色衣服带有疤痕的女吸血鬼手中接过了一点食物，  
还有那位不怎么有反应的女吸血鬼，以及那边照着相的光头大叔和口是心非的浓妆吸血鬼。

“哦！我们的小可爱醒了！”  
八云最先发现了你，然后他朝你笔直地走了过来，  
你似乎本能地后退了两步，但他一边说着“过来吧~”你边把你拉到了大家的面前，

“这就是我们的小可爱啦~”  
你看着大家都盯着你，每个人都有着不一样的表情，但你知道，他们都是会接受你的，  
“大……大家好……”  
你鞠了一躬，然后站了起来，看着每个人都僵硬地看着你。

“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
大家都笑了起来，除去那位面无表情的吸血鬼和路易，  
“路……路易……这么多年，我还真没有……在这边看到过有人这么有礼貌……”  
村雨拍着路易的肩膀，然后告诉你一件事情  
“你呀，不要见外，和我们一起生活就好啦。”  
“对，我们的英雄可是讲了你的故事呢，好可怜~”八云似乎又和村雨痨了起来，  
“来吧，吃东西。”你的救命恩人把你拉到沙发上，让你做好之后，递给了你一颗饭团，  
“这可是八云做的哦，很好吃。”  
你看着饭团，又一脸不可思议地看着八云，这时你发现，似乎大家都很关心你的感觉，  
你在大家的注视下，咬了一口，咀嚼了几下，突然露出了开心的表情，  
“果然！我的手艺没有问题！”  
“嘛！明明馅多一些更好吧？！”  
“哈哈哈~好吃就可以啦！村雨~你打赌输了~”  
“好吧……我答应给你的武器升级……”  
“YES！”  
八云露出了不同以往的活泼，大家没有多说太多，便都坐在了这补给箱周围的沙发上，  
大家都询问了你的年龄，你的爱好，  
你告诉大家，你不知道自己的确切生日，但是你知道你自己的大致年龄。  
然后又告诉你，着这身边的都是谁，  
那边冷酷的吸血鬼是杰克，那边看起来很凶的吸血鬼是艾娃，那位穿着白衣的吸血鬼是伊奥，以及可可和光头大叔戴比斯，  
“为……为什么我是大叔！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈……”  
欢笑之中，你感受到了温暖，于是你想询问自己内心的请求是否可以被允许。  
“那……那个……我想……”  
“哦！怎么了？你有什么话想说吗？”八云就在你的身边，以及你右边坐着你的救命恩人，  
“我可不可以管路易叫……爸爸？”  
“咳……咳！”路易听到你这么说之后，控制不住自己口中的咖啡，他拼命捂着嘴，好在没有喷出来……  
“孩……孩子，这是什么冷笑话……吗？”  
大家似乎都有着一种似笑非笑的样子，你焦急地说着对不起，便补充了自己的意图  
“我……我给大家添了很多麻烦，我没有父母……我想……在这边……认一个自己的养父母……”

“唔呜……咳咳……那个……我还年轻……”路易平静下来自己之后，回答道，  
你遗憾地垂下头，然后摸搓着自己的手心，  
“没关系，在这里，每个人都会像爸爸妈妈一样爱你的，对吧~杰克？”  
艾娃为了缓解尴尬的气氛，向你笑着说道，你从未见过如此温柔的人，  
“唔……咳……嘛……嗯，没关系，一个孩子，多照顾照顾也没什么。”杰克也被艾娃打了个措手不及，好在他没有吃东西，  
“所以，你就在这里呆着吧。”米娅看着你说着自己最真心的话，  
“嗯！”  
这一次，你露出了自己真正的微笑，点了点头。

这个世界虽然并不完美，但我们仍然有着属于自己的快乐，  
要相信，永远会有人，接纳你的一切，要相信，永远会有生的希望，带你走向未来，  
而这一切，无非吸血鬼与人类，因为这是人类最初的善良与本性，  
你下定决心，握着自己救命恩人的手，发誓要传承这份善意，让这个世界变得更好。

\--END--

**Author's Note:**

> ===  
> 后记
> 
> 感觉写的还行，但是第二人称总觉得有些奇怪，  
> 故事应该会有后续吧？我不知道，我也在思考这一切的后续，  
> 最近遭遇了很多事情，尤其是昨天，我看到许多创作者陷入了泥潭，  
> 一方面是因为环境，另一方面也是因为我们遭遇了很多不属于我们自己的遭遇，  
> 《噬血代码》这部游戏，让我感受颇多，这也是我为什么愿意支持这款游戏，  
> 尤其是那首失落的记忆，唱出了我多年以来的心声，  
> In this walls, many stories, Frozen in time, they wang to be free……  
> 我们的人生也好，社会也好，世界也好，有着一面又一面地高墙，  
> 高墙阻拦了我们的脚步，阻拦了我们的自由，也阻拦了同伴的声音，让我们感到孤独，让我们感到失落，让我们感到没有存在感，  
> 但我们自始至终，都在为了更好的明天而生存着，一堵又一堵墙，也被众人的努力和善意推倒，  
> 当我们推到这些高墙之后，我们则会发现更多，  
> 而这就是我认为人类生存的意义。
> 
> 希望你能够喜欢这篇文章，也希望这个游戏能够更快地出一些作品。


End file.
